The Mircowave Terror
by raysweetie
Summary: Microwaves are terrorizes citzens


The Microwave Terror  
  
by Susie Owens  
  
Rated PG  
  
Warning: None It is safe no bad thing happens  
  
Summary: Murdock stops a terror  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the A-team and never will own them.  
  
Author's notes: Enjoy. I want to thank Beth for Beta reading for me. Oh and this is answering Jips earlier challenge this week  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
Murdock paced up and down his room .He was very angry. He turned to his dog Billy. "Billy an evil terror is attacking a small town, going after their harmless old people who don't know the terror that awaits them 'The Microwave Terror' ." - 'Thunder was  
  
heard rumbling in the distance'  
  
"This is not a job for just any man Billy. Oh no this is a job for".- Murdock spread his legs apart and stand there with his hands on his hips-"Ovenman!   
  
The protector of all ovens who are being replaced by the terror of 'The Microwave Terror.-" 'Thunder was heard rumbling in the distance'  
  
"Ovenman? Murdock who is ovenman?" Face asked peeking his head into Murdock's window.  
  
Murdock tried to hide his face. "Go away, there is no one named Murdock here, only Ovenman."  
  
Face sighed. "Okay Ovenman, Hannibal and BA are waiting so let's go."  
  
Murdock turned to Face. "I am ready to stop this evil doer. Lead the way citizen."  
  
Face shook his head. Oh boy, BA going to love this one.  
  
When they arrived at the van Murdock went over to BA and raised his hand with his pinkie finger uplift high in the air. "Hail to you my fateful sidekick Toaster Boy, together we will save those people from- 'The Microwave Terror'". -'Thunder was heard rumbling in the distance'.  
  
BA grabbed Murdock. "Who you calling a toaster fool?"  
  
Murdock only blinked then pulled away from BA and turned to Hannibal.  
  
"Well Commissioner, it looks like The Microwave is back to his old plans, setting his evil Microwaves loose on unsuspecting citizens. But I promise that I Ovenman along with Toaster Boy will stop 'The Microwave Terror' " -Thunder was heard rumbling in the distance'.  
  
Face looked around. "Hey guys I think it is going to storm. I heard thunder."  
  
Murdock turned to him. "Do not fear citizen. It only makes that sound when I speak these words 'The Microwave Terror'."- Thunder was heard rumbling in the distance'.  
  
"Then kindly knock it off," replied Face.  
  
Murdock smiled at Face. "I understand your fear citizen, but do not worry for I, Ovenman along with Toaster Boy will stop that evil doer."  
  
"Shut up fool," growl BA. "I ain't Toaster Boy and you ain't Ovenman."  
  
Face and Hannibal exchange worried glances. "Hannibal say something."  
  
"'Uh Ovenman?"  
  
"Yes Commissioner?"  
  
"I think that maybe the good citizen and I should help you and Toaster Boy get the evil doer."  
  
Murdock place his hand on Hannibal's shoulder. "Commissioner, I know you want to help but Toaster Boy and I can handle this evil doer. We will stop 'The Microwave Terror'".-Thunder was heard rumbling in the distance'.   
  
"Murdock! Will knock it off? Stop saying 'The Microwave Terror"' -Thunder was heard rumbling in the distance'. whined Face.  
  
Murdock paid no attention to Face but turned to BA. "Lets go Toaster Boy. Lets stop The Microwave."  
  
BA looked at Hannibal. "Go with him BA and keep an eye open."  
  
BA nodded his head and followed Murdock. Soon they came to one of the houses that the appliance truck was parked in front of.  
  
"That's The Microwave's truck Toaster Boy. No doubt trying to sell his evil Microwave to an unsuspecting citizen. We will save her or him."  
  
Murdock ran towards the house and hurried right inside with BA right behind him.  
  
"Do not worry citizen. I, Ovenman and Toaster Boy will save you from this evil doer." Murdock turned to the man who only stared at him. "The jig is up. I will put a stop to your diabolic plans to take over kitchens of the world."  
  
The woman was confused . "What is going on?" she asked.  
  
"Ma'mn this evil doer was going to sell you a microwave that does not work. Show her Toaster Boy."  
  
BA looked over the microwave and saw that if it was used it could cause a fire. He turned to the man. "Hey sucker this Microwave is a fire hazard. You are going to pay." BA started after the man who ran out the door to get away but landed right smack in Hannibal's fist, and he was out for the count. Murdock smiled. "Nice work Commissioner."  
  
"Thanks Ovenman, and you too Toaster Boy." Hannibal replied.  
  
Murdock turned back to the woman. "You and the world are now safe from 'The Microwave Terror'." -'Thunder was heard rumbling in the distance'.  
  
"Still looks like rain." replied Face as he looked up to the sky.  
  
"And remember wherever there is an oven being replace by an evil microwave, I will be there. If there's a toaster oven tossed aside like yesterday news, I will be there. So do not fear good citizen." Murdock turned back to Hannibal. "Well Commissioner, another job taken care of. If you ever need me and Toaster Boy again just use the oven mitts."   
  
Murdock turned to Face. "Thanks for staying out of the way citizen." Murdock lifted up his hand. "To the oven rack Toaster Boy, and back to the oven range." Murdock then ran to the van and climbed in. BA looked at Hannibal. "I'll take the crazy fool   
  
back to the oven range."  
  
Hannibal and Face laughed as BA drove away in his van.  
  
"You know Face I am glad Ovenman and Toaster Boy are on our side."  
  
The End 


End file.
